Dealing with Massacre
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Eric needs a favor from Sookie, but that favor will lead her to trouble, as always, and close to death. Rated T eventually eric/sookie pam/oc
1. Chapter 1

Dealing with Disaster

Set after book 8

Rated T

I do not own

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Sookie had last talked to any vampire. She had been ignoring Bill, Eric was to busy with all of the vampire politic crap and Pam didn't come around much.

Oddly today Sookie had woken up extra exhausted today even though she had been getting enough sleep. She just couldn't figured out why.

"Sookie, there's that vampire again. He's in your section." Danielle whispered to Sookie, she looked up and saw a very frazzled looking Eric sitting at a booth in her section.

"Thanks." She said heading over to his table, "Hey Eric, can I get you some True Blood?"

"Yes please." He said kindly running his hand through his hair. Sookie walked over and behind the bar grabbing a bottle and popping it in the microwave. She pulled it out and then headed back over to the table, "thanks."

Sookie sat down and looked at Eric for a minute, "are you okay?" she asked, he looked pale, even for a vampire, and tired his eyes were circled in black and his head was hanging tiredly.

"Yeah, just having a bit of trouble that's all." He said, she heard him let out a sigh and now she knew why she felt so tired. The bond she shared with Eric not only let him know how she was feeling, but it let her in on how he was feeling. She resisted the urge to reach out and comfort him.

"So I see you've healed well." She commented, all the burns that he had were gone now.

"Yeah." He said sipping the blood and looking up at her with glazed over eyes, his nostrils flared and his head snapped around to face the door.

Claude and Claudine were walking in the door, "Eric. Don't you dare." Sookie hissed standing up and walking over to the two Fae.

"Sookie!" Claudine smiled happily, "how are you?" she asked as she hugged her.

"Hey Claudine, I'm good. Look Eric's here and, well, are you here for business or just visiting?"

"Visiting. Don't worry we'll be leaving soon we're here to see Sam. Is he here?"

"No, he's in his trailer." Claudine nodded and she a Claude left without another word. Sookie looked up at the clock, her shift was over now. She made sure Dianne, the new waitress, was in before she left. She glanced toward where Eric had been and found him gone.

Her house was nice and warm compared to the cold winter air and Sookie was snuggled up on her couch watching a movie with her blanket over her. She had been expecting the knock on her front door for awhile now, she knew who it was and didn't bother to answer. He'd come in anyway.

She felt the couch shift next to her and looked over, "Eric." She greeted, "there's some True Blood in the fridge."

"I can't drink that after the smell of those Fae." He said with a shrug, "not to mention you smelling so good."

She gave him a pointed look and he smiled at her, "why are you here?"

"I came to ask you a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie raised an eyebrow at him, "okay, what is it?"

"Look I can't explain I can just more like show you." He said standing and offering her his hand. She took it hesitantly and he lifted her up and carried her outside and levitated off into the forest.

Sookie buried her face in his chest to keep the cool night air from hitting it. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as the floated deeper into the woods. A little house was nestled in a clearing smoke coming from the chimney.

"Eric, where are we?" Sookie asked as he set her down gently.

"My house." He said opening the door and looking around before pulling Sookie in behind him and closing the door. Pam was sitting on the couch a girl with long black hair was sitting at her feet and Pam was brushing out her hair and braiding it.

"Pam, can you get Sookie a soda." Eric said. Pam smiled at Sookie and nodded standing and exiting the room.

"Massacre, this is the Telepath I told you about, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is my daughter Massacre." The girl looked up at Sookie and smiled.

She looked about 17 or 18 and had long black hair, her eyes were bright green and she was tan. She stood up from the floor; she was about 5'4 and had very long legs even though she was short, "nice to meet you." She had a very thick Irish accent.

"Nice too meet you too."

"Look Sookie I know this is out of nowhere and I don't deserve this but, the vampire King doesn't know about Massacre and I want to keep it that way, there's nobody like her in the world, and I can't have them finding her. You saw the interest the King took in you. I don't want anything to happen to her." Eric said looking over at Massacre who was chatting with Pam in the kitchen.

"What is she?"

"She is a dhampire. Her mother was a human I met a long time ago and feed off of. I thought I had killed her but I hadn't. 10 months later she found me, she told me I had a daughter. I didn't care at first but then a few hundred years ago she came to me asked me to take her in. She was alone and helpless." Eric sighed and dropped into a chair running his hand over his face, "So I took her in, and I feel in love with her. Now the King is suspecting something and I can't hide her."

"So you want me to take her in?"

"Yes! Please Sookie! She doesn't drink blood and she can walk in the sun, she'll need a job but she can pay her way. I can help, please Sookie?" he begged.

"Sure, I can take care of her." Sookie could have broken down laughing, this huge Viking vampire was begging her to take care of his daughter, and she would have never expected to be asked by a vampire for anything at all, but now she was being asked by the ancient Viking vampire Eric to take care of his daughter.

"Thank you." He said smiling at her, "it means a lot to me."

"Oh don't worry, you'll owe me big time if I get put in any type of life threatening situation for this." She grinned.

"Of course."

"So is Massacre her real name?"

"No, her mother named her, Ayslin I believe but when she came to me she had changed it to Massacre Horror Rampage. Oh and don't tell Bill about her. She's a secret."

"Yes, we just couldn't have Bill finding out."

"Thank you lover." He said again as he stood up and went into the kitchen. He talked quietly to Pam and Massacre before all three returned to the living room.

"We'll see you later Sookie, Eric and I must get back the King is calling. Massacre do behave for her." Pam giggled on her way out the door. Eric kissed Sookie and Massacre on the cheek and exited as well.

Sookie turned to Massacre, "do you have all of your stuff?" she nodded and picked up a duffle bag, "that's it?"

"Yeah, I don't normal go out that much." She shrugged, "come on. Eric's bringing the king by to check this place out, can you do me a favor and turn the TV off?" Sookie nodded and walked toward the couch.

She tripped and landed on the couch, "sorry." Massacre said sheepishly, "I forgot to move my foot." Sookie shook her head, stood up, turned the TV off and smoothed out her clothes.

"Okay, you wouldn't by any chance know how to get back would you?" Sookie asked. Massacre nodded and grabbed Sookie's arm. She opened the door and stepped out. Shutting the door tightly she grabbed Sookie around the waist and took off through the forest towards Sookie's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Massacre was settled in the guest room, after thanking Sookie about a thousand times, about ready to fall asleep when she heard a rustling outside. She shot out of her bed and looked out the window.

The King was coming up toward the house Eric and a few people following behind him, she ran out of the room and down to the living room, "Sookie, the King is coming." She said as she slid into the room. There was a knock and Massacre and Sookie turned to the door.

"Just act normal." Sookie said as she walked over to the door and opened it, "yes?"

"Ah Miss Stackhouse, May we come in?" Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door way.

Massacre came up behind her rubbing her eyes like she had just woken up, "Sookie, what's with all the no- oh sorry I'm interrupting something. Sorry." She said blushing.

"It's okay Lin." Sookie said with a smile, "and sorry I can't let you in I have company, Unless it's okay with you Lin?"

"I don't mind." She smiled; _Sookie is there anything to drink? Like tea or something? Just think the answer I'll here it. _

_There's some orange juice in the fridge, cups are in the cupboard._ Sookie smiled, "You, King, may come in. Eric you can come in as well. I don't know the rest of you so-"

"Not inviting in Mr. Compton? Interesting." The King said as he walked past.

_Thanks. _Massacre headed into the kitchen and sat down on the couch. She dropped two pills into her mouth and swallowed followed by half the cup of orange juice.

The new King perched in one of the chairs Eric stood by the door and Sookie sat down on the couch next to Massacre, "I hope you don't mind, Lin isn't feeling to well you can glamour her if she hears anything you don't want her too."

The King smiled, "That's quite alright, I'll be leaving now." He stood up and left the room. Eric followed behind him and out the door; Massacre could hear them all as the walked into the forest.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked.

"He was coming to see if someone was hiding here. He doesn't suspect me since I was eating and drinking. Not many vampires can stomach human drinks and then the aspirin, it just topped it off."

Sookie nodded and sat down on the couch, "there's a truck coming up the driveway." Massacre commented. Sookie looked over and saw the head lights shining through the window.

"It's probably Sam or Jason." She shrugged turning her attention to the TV, "oh look BloodRayne, do you mind watching it?"

"Nope, not at all I love this movie." Massacre smiled.

There was a knock on the door, "ew a shifter." Massacre commented crinkling her nose.

"Come in Sam." Sookie said rolling her eyes at Massacre's face.

The door opened, "How'd you know it was-oh you have company I can come back later."

"She'll still be here." Sookie said, "just come in."

Sam sat down next to Sookie looking at Massacre quizzically, "what is she?"

_How rude! I'm very insulted. _

"Sam I think you can just ask her yourself."

"Well that would be rude."

"Like say 'what is she?' isn't rude." Massacre huffed, "I have feeling you know!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but you smell, human but at the same time you smell vampire."

"Good, the little dog can smell. I'm a, _special_, kind of vampire."

"You mean a dhampire?"

"Yep, but if you tell anyone I will hurt you." She hissed with a smile.

He looked at Sookie nervously, "okay, so I called you, you didn't answer."

"The phone didn't ring." Sookie said apologetically.

"It's okay. I was wondering if you could fill in for Dianne she quit."

"Oh, well actually Massacre needs a job maybe she could try?"

Sam looked over at her, "It's a day shift."

"I can walk in the sunlight." Massacre said as she was staring at the screen.

"Oh, sorry you just smell like a vampire." He apologized, "do you think you could do it?"

"Yeah, sure." She said off handedly, "I'm gonna head to bed Sookie, what time do you need me in?"

"3:00 to 7:30 if you don't mind."

"See you then." She said as she headed to the guest bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews I'm going to try and make this chapter a little longer.**

**~PFG~**

Sookie silently crept into the guest bedroom where Massacre was sleeping. It was 2:30 and she had a half an hour before she had to go in, "Massacre."

The lump on the bed didn't move, Sookie wasn't even sure Massacre was even in her bed, "Massacre?"

"Yes." the mumbled response came from the lump on the bed.

"You have to be a Merlottes in half an hour." The lump moved a bit and Massacre rolled out of the bed, "would you like to borrow my uniform?"

Massacre shook her head no, "he didn't specify so I'll ask him about it when I get there." She walked out and into the bathroom. She quickly did her make up and brushed out her hair before going back into change clothes.

"When do you go in?" She asked as she tied up her into a pony tail that fell down to her butt.

"At 3:00 just like you."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed her jacket, "you might want one." Massacre suggested as she head down the stairs pulling it on. Sookie grabbed her jacket at she followed her down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?"

Massacre nodded as she headed outside. Sookie grabbed her keys and followed Massacre out the door. She locked up her house and headed toward the car Massacre following.

The bar was pretty empty when Sookie and Massacre walked in, Sam was behind the counter and Betty, the new cook, was in the kitchen cooking up some burgers.

"Sookie, Massacre nice to see you in on time." Sam said with tight lips. Massacre raised her eye brow at him.

"Massacre I'll get you a uniform later. You're on that section."

Everything was going okay until around 6 o'clock when a pack of vampires came in the bar and sat down in Massacre's section. Claude and Claudine immediately left the bar the vampires fangs popping out as the quickly walked by.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Massacre asked.

"Yes, four bottles of O negative and two A negative." One of them said. Massacre nodded and skipped off. Sookie was standing next to the fridge and Massacre could smell the Fae from Claudine hugging her.

Massacre could feel her fangs growing out, "shit." She said closing her eyes and not breathing. Then she opened them grabbed the blood put them on the tray and practically ran back to the table.

"Here's your blood, can I get you anything else?" Massacre mumbled staring at the floor.

"It's not very respectful to talk to the floor." One of the vampires stated curtly.

"Sorry." She picked her head up, "this better?" she asked angrily.

"Yes." The vampire answered. The door opened and more vampires came in.

"I smell Fae." Massacre started to back up toward Sookie, "its making me hungry."

"Sam!" Massacre called, he appeared next to her instantly both now blocking Sookie.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Sam asked kindly.

"Yes actually, were looking for two girls. The king has requested to see them."

"Then your king should come get them himself." Sam replied.

"Miss Stackhouse, Miss Lin. Would you mind coming with us." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Sorry, were working. You can tell the king to come himself." Massacre answered immediately.

Sookie tensed up when one of the vampires pushed Massacre up against the wall, "the King doesn't wait for anyone. You are to come now." He growled pulling on her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere." Massacre hissed yanking her arm out of his grip, "I'm not under the kings law therefore I owe him nothing, including my time."

The other people in the bar were watching intently, "now which one of these human smell so delicious?" one of the vampires said looking around. His gaze landed on Sookie, "perhaps you."

"Get out." Sam said grabbing a pool stick, "now." Sam was fine with the vampires messing with Massacre; she could take care of herself, but when he turned to Sookie, his intent to bite her clear, he just couldn't have that.

The vampire held up his arms and a few of the backed up, "fine. We'll get you two later." Then they left.

The other vampires sipped at there blood, once they were finished they paid and left. The rest of night was fine until they had to leave. Sam followed them all the way out to the car and wanted to follow them home, "Sam we'll be fine." Sookie said as shit climbed in, "Massacre can keep us safe."

"Alright, fine. Goodnight Sookie."


	5. Chapter 5

The scent of bacon filled Sookie's room causing her stomach to growl waking her from her sleep. She slowly rolled out of her bed and padded over to the kitchen, on the table was two plates full of eggs, bacon and sausage as well as some toast and a cup of orange juice and a bottle of true blood.

"Good morning Sookie. Did you sleep well?" Massacre asked, "I made breakfast."

"I slept fine thanks. Wow." She said as she sat down. She took a bite of the eggs and her eyes went huge, "These are delicious!" she exclaimed.

A huge grin spread across Massacre's face, "Thank you." She said as she took a seat and began to eat her own breakfast.

"Do you need a ride to work?" Sookie asked, "I have the day off."

Massacre shook her head and took a sip of true blood, "no its fine. Eric dropped my car off last night."

"Oh." Sookie said standing up and clearing, "I'll do the dishes since you made breakfast."

Massacre smiled at her and set her dishes in the sink finishing off her true blood, "Okay. I'm going to go get dressed." Massacre said heading up the stairs and into the guest room. She came back down and headed outside.

Sookie was outside wrapped up in a blanket drinking a cup of coffee, "Nice car." Sookie said looking at the 67 mustang sitting outside.

"Yeah, dad bought it for me on my 67th birthday." Massacre said as she opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, "I'll be back late tonight. See ya." She said as she started her car and drove off down the drive way.

Sookie headed back into the house and got changed before heading out to her own car and driving over to the library to get more books. Once she had a few new books she went home and read a few took a nap and cleaned up the house.

At around 7 o'clock Sookie started to get bored, she decided to head over to the bar for a bit. The bar was oddly empty a few people were playing pool, one girl was flirting with Sam and Hoyt was sitting by himself eating a burger and fries. Sookie sat down at an empty table, "Can I get you something?"

"A coke please and a burger." Sookie said.

"Okay." The waitress skipped off, Sookie looked around as the door opened. Jason walked in. She scowled and turned away from him. She hadn't talked to him since she had to break Calvin's hand with a brick and she wasn't going to talk to him now. The waitress set the coke down in front of her and then the burger, "can I get you anything else?"

"Some ketchup please?"

"Sure thing." The waitress said going to get it. She came back seconds later and set it in front of her, "oh is that Jason Stackhouse?" she asked eyeing him with an unreadable expression.

Sookie turned slightly to see who she was looking at, "yep, that's my brother." Sookie sighed.

"You're Sookie Stackhouse? Hmm a lot prettier then she said." The waitress said, mainly to herself as she walked over to Jason's table. As she turned around her face was etched with annoyance as she stomped off toward the bar, grabbed a beer and gave it to Jason before stomping away toward the back. When she came back her apron wasn't on and she had her purse. She glared and Jason just barley refraining from hissing at him and stomped out of the bar.

A few minutes later Massacre ran through the door skidding to a very abrupt stop next to Sookie, "Sookie, the King is calling a meeting. Eric was wondering if you would go. Its urgent."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, well the King told him to ask you and he told me."

"So pretty much I have to go?"

"Yeah pretty much." Massacre sighed, "at least you can get a tan. We're going to Florida."

Sookie sighed and stood up, "alright how long do I have to pack?"

"Two hours."

She rolled her eyes, "Sam we're being recruited. Is it okay if were gone?"

"Yeah, sure." He said with a sigh, "just be careful Sook."

She nodded and followed Massacre out of the bar.

They packed quickly and headed outside, "do you want to wait here or head to Fangtasia?"

"Mine as well go the Fangtasia, no sense in sitting here." Sookie sighed standing up, "whose car?"

"Mine. It's safer to leave at the vamp bar. Plus I like mine better." She grinned opening her trunk and tossing the bags in.

Sookie climbed into the passenger seat and buckled herself in; Massacre climbed into her seat and turned the car on driving off sown the path. Sookie didn't even bother to comment on the seatbelt.

The Fangtasia parking lot was packed. Massacre pulled around back and parked next to a huge black jeep. She took the bags from the trunk of her car and deposited them into the jeep, "come on." She said to Sookie who was just now getting out of the car.

"Sorry. Only human," Sookie said, "and don't add anything to that." Massacre rolled inside and opened the door for her.

The loud music from the bar could be heard in the back room clearly as they neared the bar Massacre began to wince, "who the hell made the music so damn loud." She whined as she walked in.

Eric was sitting on his chair in the middle of the bar and Pam was flirting with some human at the bar. Massacre walked straight toward Eric earning her some strange looks from the patrons. But soon they looked away when she kneeled at his side with her head down. Pam soon strode over to Sookie and took her to Eric sitting her down in one of the chairs.

Then she sat in the other summoning Massacre to her side. The dhampire hopped up and sat down in front of her. Pam began to run her hands through Massacre's long thick black hair twirling it around.

"It is time." Eric said suddenly, "let's go." He offered Sookie his hand to help her up as Pam and Massacre walked in front of them toward the back exit. The two children squeezed into the back seat and Eric and Sookie sat in the front.

The plane ride wasn't that long they arrived at Daytona Beach international in no time and were unpacked at the La Playa, on of the beach side resorts that had vampire safe rooms, in time for Sookie and Massacre to go down stairs and get some breakfast and then go back up to bed.

-----------

When they woke up it was about 7 o'clock. Sookie made some breakfast while Massacre checked that the vampire windows we're safe for the two vamps residing in the room all day.

Once satisfied it was safe she went and got changed into her bathing suit before sitting down to eat breakfast. Sookie went to change and Massacre cleaned up then both girls headed down stair and out to the beach around 8.

Luckily the beach wasn't that crowded since it was winter and they managed to find a pretty good spot to tan in.

Around 11 they both decided they should get up out of the sun, and headed up to the room. They ate a small lunch and then got dressed.

"Hey Sookie you want to go check out some of the stores?" Massacre asked.

"Yeah sure." Sookie answered, "Just let me brush my teeth."

There were a lot of stores all along the beach and Sookie and Massacre went in all of them and bought something in almost every store. By the time they got to the hotel it was about 5 o'clock which was an hour before it was time for the vampires to wake up.

They sat down and flipped through channels stopping on the animal planet. They watched TV for awhile when they heard a coffin lid opening. Massacre hopped up and grabbed two bottles of blood and heated them up.

"Good Morning Pam." Massacre said cheerily handing her a bottle. She wrinkled her nose at the blood but drank it anyway and sat down in one of the chairs. Massacre sat back down on the couch again when the door opened.

"Good morning Dad." Massacre said. He grunted and took the bottle off the counter gulping it down.

"How long do I have until we have to do whatever is planed for today?" he asked at her sat down in the other chair rather uncomfortably. Massacre stood and motioned to take her seat.

"Thank you." He said as he sat down.

She shrugged as she sat down, "About half an hour and he's have a party for vampires and there toys."

"Ah, so you and Sookie get to come."

"Oh joy." They both said sarcastically.

"So how are we expected to dress?"

"Well I'm going to guess here and say you have to look nice."

"Define nice."

"I haven't a clue. Pam go find out." She got up and left the room coming back seconds later.

"Formal attire."

All three girls let out sighs, "let's go get ready." Massacre said standing up and heading into the bathroom to shower. Sookie went into the other bathroom to shower and change and Pam went into the bedroom. Eric just sat in his chair staring blankly at the wall.

Sookie was the first one done getting ready. She was wearing red dress that stopped just above her knee and tied around by her neck. Her hair was down and curled and she was wearing a very light amount of make-up.

"You look delicious." Eric commented his eyes sweeping up and down her body. She blushed slightly and could feel his growing hunger through there bond which was stronger when they were closer.

"Thank you Eric." She replied sitting down in a chair as they waited for the other two girls.

Pam was next to come out, she was wearing a light blue strapless dress with sparkly lace over the bodice. The skirt hung down to just above her ankles. Her hair was straight and hanging down on her shoulders.

Massacre followed right behind Pam, she had on a short strapless red dress that stopped just under her knee a black rose was stitched into the left side of the dress pulling it up a bit. Her long hair was curled a little laying on her shoulder she had on little make up. This was mascara and eye liner that made her green eyes glow brighter.

"We'll don't you all look stunning. Are we ready to go?"

"Dad you might want to do your hair." Massacre giggled. His hair was standing up in a few different directions and it looked pretty funny. He nodded and got up heading into the bathroom.

_**Review Please :}**_

_**~~PFG**_


	6. Chapter 6

The king had booked a dance hall for the night, and every vampire seemed to be there. Including, to Sookie's dismay, Bill who was stalking around with some human. Eric had Sookie next to him at all times just short of putting a leash on her. He didn't want her going anywhere.

"Master, I'm taking my pet to dance." Pam giggled pulling Massacre away.

_Sorry Sookie. _Massacre thought smiling apologetically as the blonde vampire pulled her away.

"Would you like to dance Sookie?" Eric asked finally realizing that she must be bored. She looked out on the floor, and nodded. He smiled and swiftly pulled her onto the floor and into a dance.

The dance floor was pretty crowded but Eric managed to gracefully dance through the people with out bumping into them. After two dances the pair moved to sit at one of the tables over by one of the bars and watched the rest of the people dancing. Sookie looked over and saw Bill coming toward them with a semi-angry look on his face. He was glaring at the back of Eric's head as he stalked over to them.

_Ah-oh_

_What?_

_Bills coming_

Massacre weaved her way over to the table, "Master." She bowed at Eric, and then pulled Sookie off the stool, "Come dance." She grinned as she pulled Sookie over to where she and Pam were dancing. All three kept peeking over at Eric and Bill while they danced. None of them could here the conversation even with advanced hearing.

Bill looked very angry as he walked away and Eric had a huge grin on his face. Sookie rolled her eyes as they both jogged over to Eric. "Sookie lets go." He said suddenly grabbing her hand.

"May we stay?"

"Yes. Stay as long as you want." He said without looking at them he pulled Sookie from the hall.

"Sookie do you want to go walk on the beach?" she nodded and he pulled her toward the hotel and out onto the beach. He plopped down right on the shore line pulling Sookie into his lap.

"So how have you been lately? I forgot my manners that day I came to ask you the favor I was worried."

"I've been fine." She sighed laying her head on Eric's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. She shifted so she had her feet in the water a little and hissed pulling her foot back.

"What." He stopped midsentence when he smell the intoxicating sent of her blood. His eyes fixed on her foot.

"Eric, I don't want it to get infected take me up to the room." She ordered, something had brushed against her foot and cut the whole bottom of it open. He scoped her up and ran back toward the hotel and into the room.

He laid her on the bed and stared at her foot, "Eric, can you clean it up please." He ripped his eyes away from her foot and went into the bathroom for a first aid kit. He came back out and cleaned up her foot bandaging it up.

When he looked at her his fangs were out and his eyes were full of lust as he climbed up to her face and kissed her roughly his kisses spread down to her neck and his hand up her leg and under her dress.

Massacre and Pam we're the last to leave the dance hall save for the workers and the king. They all left pretty much at the same time The King exiting just before the girls.

"Miss Pam, Isn't this the girl who was visiting Miss Stackhouse?" he asked once he spotted Massacre.

"Yes she was. But I have come to like this little girl. She's very willing."

"So your Master is letting you have a pet?"

She rolled her eyes, "if he gets one its only fair that I do too." She pulled Massacre to her trying to keep the King from examining her.

"I see no bite marks." The King remarked Pam froze up.

"Who said she bit my neck Sir." Massacre said pulling Pam's arm, "surly you remember where that is."

"Sorry for her rudeness your highness, I'll take care of that." Pam said glaring down at Massacre and walking off.

Once they were out of ear shot and eye sight Pam bent down and kissed her on the top of the head, "good girl." She smiled as they walked down the road.

Suddenly Massacre shoved Pam to the ground as an arrow flew by and right into Massacre shoulder.

_Damn it I missed the dhampire that stupid human. _

Massacre gasped painfully and pulled Pam off the ground with her good her and they took off running down the street a second arrow was shot and hit Massacre in the side, "Run faster Pam." She gasped out falling toward the ground; Pam swooped her up from the ground and ran as fast as she could toward the hotel three blocks from where they were.

She ran threw the lobby and up the stairs and began pounding on the door it took awhile but finally a very bed headed Eric opened the door, "What-Massacre!" he moved aside and let Pam carry Massacre in.

"What happened?" he growled at Pam.

"I don't know we were walking home and she shoved me on the ground next thing I knew I was carrying her back here with bleed arrow wounds." Pam said, "Someone need to get these out."

"Massacre hunny, this is going to hurt." Eric said grabbing the arrow on her shoulder. He grabbed the back and snapped the head off and then pulled the arrow out. He did the same with the next arrow.

"She needs blood."

"She's part human, vampire blood might work." Sookie said she had been sitting in the corner watching the whole thing hearing every swear word Massacre thought.

"I'll do it." Pam said kneeling down next to the near unconscious dhampire. She bit into her wrist and held it over Massacre's mouth. The dhampire grabbed her wrist and latched onto it sucking the blood out greedily.

_Sookie close the vampire windows. Someone thinks Pam is the dhampire._

Sookie jumped up and closed all of them quickly, "oh my lord." Sookie said dropping into a chair.

"What is it?" Eric asked turning to Sookie.

"Whoever shot those arrows was aiming for Pam. They thought Pam was dhampire." Sookie said.

"What!" Pam yelled, "How rude." She said, "sorry Hun no offence."

"Offence taken." Massacre whispered.

"So they think Pam is the Dhampire?"

"Yes and they think I'm a human." Massacre said in a whisper voice as her eyes closed.

"Good let them think that. Pam take her into her room." Pam scooped her up and carried her into the room. Eric sighed and dropped into the couch. Sookie moved over next to him.

"What am I going to do? I can't have people shooting at my children." Sookie didn't know what to say so she just sat there.

"You should get to bed. Suns coming up soon." Sookie said.

"Fine." He sighed and stood up. Sookie followed him into her room; he had moved the coffin in there to be closer to Sookie.

Sookie crawled into the bed and curled up on her side, "you know since the vampire windows are up I can share the bed with you." Eric commented opening the coffin.

"I'd like that." Sookie replied, he obviously wanted to bed with someone while he slept. Eric smiled at her and climbed in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

_**Please Review : )**_

_**~~E.S.C.N**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sookie! Open your damn eyes! _Sookie's eyes shot opened and she was staring at the stone hard face of the Viking Eric.

_Don't talk I'm not risking waking him up. _

_Okay. How do I get out of here?_

_Gimme a second, when you don't feel his arms roll over. _Massacre walked to the other side of the room and carefully climbed onto the bed and pulled on his arms. After a few pulls they moved and Sookie rolled off the bed and walked out the door.

Massacre dropped Eric's arms and jumped off the bed, "So what do you want to do today?" Massacre asked hopping up on the stool.

"I don't know. I think the mall has a movie theater. We could see what's playing."

"Sure," Massacre smiled, "and maybe stop and get some breakfast."

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to go get dressed."

"Me too." Massacre said looking down at her PJ shirt and striped shorts and skipping into her room and changing clothes.

"Massacre what are you doing?" Pam asked from under the pillows and blankets.

Massacre giggled and grabbed her bra off the floor putting it on, "I'm getting dressed silly."

"You're supposed to be in bed with me." Pam grumbled sitting up, "to keep me warm."

Massacre smiled down at her and kissed her lightly, "I'll be back later. Need some fresh air."

Pam pouted at her slightly and then lay back down, "fine." Massacre pulled her jeans up and zipped them up before grabbing her shirt.

"I'll see you later hunn. Get some sleep." She said walking out closing the door softly behind her.

"Ready to go Sookie?" she asked smoothing out her hair.

"Yeah." She answered getting up.

They took a taxi to the mall which was a few miles away from the hotel. They're were a few movies playing they decided on see Twilight since they had both read the books.

After they went to the movie they went to go get a late lunch at Johnny Rockets. The restaurant was very old fashion and each table had its on juke box. The burgers were very good and when someone played Splish Splash the staff started dancing.

Sookie and Massacre were cracking up when they waitress looked down to see Massacre signature, Massacre Rampage was written neatly in very old English cursive, "ma'am may I see you ID?" Massacre nodded and giggled fishing it out of her wallet and handing it to her.

"O-o-okay. Have a nice day." The girl stammered and walked away.

"So, you want to go back to the hotel, maybe go down to the beach?"

"Sounds good." Sookie agreed as the walked out of the restaurant. Massacre called a cab and they only had to wait 5 minutes for it and headed back to the hotel.

Once they were back at the hotel they went to fish out there bathing suits and change.

Eric was still sound asleep on the bed curled up under the covers looking adorable. Sookie grabbed her suit and headed into the bathroom quickly changing into her suit and grabbing some lotion and a hair tie.

Massacre was waiting on the couch for her watching the TV with little interest. She saw Sookie and they both got up and headed down to the beach. The beach was pretty crowed even though it was winter, a lot of snow birds down for the winter.

"Ah there's a spot!" Massacre said running over to it and dropping down to cover the whole space as a group of boys tried to steal it. Sookie giggled and dropped down next to her leaving the boys to stare, "Do you mind. You're blocking the sun." Massacre said.

"Sorry can't help staring at two beautiful women." One of them commented.

"Keep staring and your going to have two very pissed off vampires after you." Massacre said, "and they don't like people leering at there girlfriends." The boys immediately scrambled away.

The girls laid out for about two hours before heading back up stairs. It was about 5:30 the vampires should be waking up soon they dried off and changed clothes. Sookie and Massacre were curled up on the couch watching Cops.

"You said you were coming back." A voice hissed in Massacre's ear, "You didn't come back."

"I forgot." Massacre said rubbing her neck which was becoming sore, "I think I might go down to the hot tub."

"I'll defiantly join you. My back is killing me." Sookie said.

"Wonder why Eric's not up." Pam said tiptoeing over to his room, "Sookie did you change in the bedroom when you came back up?"

"No, why?" Sookie asked worriedly standing up and walking over to the room. Massacre followed after them, "where is he!"

"Sookie go lie down on the couch, Pam call the King and tell him Eric wont be at the meeting. I'm going to go get the security tapes." Massacre ordered heading out the door.

**_I know its sorta short but the next chapter will be much longer and might take a while to be posted since my break is over._**

**_Review Please :}_**

**_~E.S.C.N_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I hope this chapter is long enough for you :}**_

_**I will be putting up the next chapter soon **_

_**~~~E.S.C.N**_

Massacre didn't even bother changing clothes she ran out the door and down the stairs at her full speed causing a few human to topple over as she passed. The security room door was locked but she just kicked it down.

"'scuse me I need the security tapes for the 3rd vampire room please." She asked kindly.

"Sorry ma'am I can't do that." Okay so the plan for being sweet was out the door.

"Give me the damn tapes now or I'll get them myself." She growled.

"Sorry I can't give you the tapes."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not aloud."

"Can you at least-" she was cut off by the phone.

"Hello, yes I'll be right there ma'am. Don't touch the tapes." He said as he left. _Yeah right._

She grabbed the tapes and ran back up the stairs, she slowed her pace as she got closer to the room. The King was in there a guard was standing outside. He stepped aside and let her in.

"Ah, Massacre your back." The King said. She bowed slightly and moved over to Pam and Sookie. She popped the tapes in the player and they sat and watched the screen, the only people that came into the room were the maids and herself and Sookie.

"Pam go search the room sniff around and find any scent that doesn't belong." Massacre said causing the King to stare.

"You will owe me for making me go in that room." She warned as she walked over.

"Sookie, why was the maid in here she couldn't have made the beds with the vamps on it."

"There is only the smell of a were." Pam said, "Its everywhere."

Massacre glanced toward Sookie, _don't worry Sookie, we'll find him. I promise._

Sookie looked up at her sadly, _you promise?_

_Yes. I will find him. _Massacre thought back, "Someone needs to find that maid." Massacre said.

"Massacre control yourself." That was Pam's way of saying 'stop acting like the daughter of a vampire Viking and more like a little human.'

Massacre plopped down onto the couch, "yes Master." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Sir, if you would so kindly send one of your men to go find the maid that would be helpful."

"Of course, Victor send the new one, Aarons, to go find the maid." The King said as he took a seat in the chair next to the couch. Massacre stood to allow Pam to sit on the couch and sat down at her feet.

"I think you ladies should move to the hotel we are staying at, it has much more protection."

"I would rather stay here Master. It is smaller and has less people here."

Pam nodded down at her, "I agree there are far less humans here then at the hotel you are at and I feel much safer here."

"Miss Stackhouse."

"I'm staying with Pam and Massacre."

The King nodded and looked down at Massacre's legs, "Pam, we're you lying to me when you told me of where you bit your pet?"

"No sir, still not looking in the right place." Pam answer her legs moving around Massacre protectively, "I think the humans need some rest so if you wouldn't mind leaving."

Victor was staring at Massacre with a very odd expression on his face. Her pulse sped up and she pushed herself closer to Pam's body.

The King and Victor left taking there guards with them, _I think we should get a new room. The King will have ways of watching us now that he's been in here. _

_True. I'll take care of the room and you two go pack up. _

_Be carful Miss. _Massacre thought kissing her on the cheek as she walked out of the room.

"Come on Sookie." Massacre said as she stood up. Sookie followed her and they pulled out there suit cases and packed up all of there clothes. Pam came back and walked with them to there new room. It was a one bedroom one bath deal but had no windows.

Pam locked the door once they were in and turned on the lights, "Sookie would you like to go lay down?"

"No I'm fine. I'm not ready to sleep."

"Okay." Massacre said dropping down to the floor and just sitting there staring at the wall.

"Massacre, can you tell me about dhampire's?"

"Sure." She said moving to a chair and curling up, "the first dhampire I've ever heard of besides my self was born about a few hundred years ago. He didn't last very long being stupid and reckless. He was flaunting his vampiric abilities in the day light and the vampires found out about it. They killed him. I am the oldest and as far as I know the only dhampire alive."

"Wow, so you lasted all that time without anyone finding out?"

"Yes. When my mother fell ill I had to call a doctor and leave. I couldn't risk getting caught. Once we reach a certain age we stop aging. It varies for each dhampire. But I stopped aging quickly. I am over 6 hundred years old and still look sixteen."

"Wow. You don't look that old."

"Yeah, my mother met Eric when he was still considered a new born. He hadn't met Pam yet when he met her. My mother was rather attractive to him because she was a fairy. She never told him and as far as I know he still doesn't know."

"So you are part Fae?"

"I'm half Fae." She answered, "which is why Pam wont leave me alone and why I needed Victor and Felipe to leave they were noticing. I am a mix of things, Fae, Vampire, Were, and I am part cat demon. My mother came from a very odd family line."

"So basically your one of the most dangerous things on the planet?"

"Basically."

"And Eric doesn't know?" Massacre shook her head.

"So you defiantly could live up to your name."

"I have, started a huge Massacre a few hundred years ago, I am a horror to some people and I go on rampages quite frequently."

"Ah, very fitting name." Pam grinned, "I'd love to see you in full form." Pam said.

"I'm sure you will eventually." Massacre grimaced, "By the way the maid is a shifter, I used to know her a while ago, when the sun comes up Sookie and I will go visit her." Massacre said.

"So you can shift?"

"Yes my mother was a full shifter and cat demon. I can shift into anything I want and I am half cat so I can turn into half of the form." Massacre said, "I can change into any animal I see."

"Wow that sounds cool." Pam giggled, "even if I don't like shifters. You're the exception." She nuzzled Massacre's neck gently, "You both looked tired get some sleep." Pam said.

"Sookie you can take the bedroom. Pam your coffin is in there. I'll take the couch." Massacre said pulling it apart and pulling the bed part out.

"Goodnight Sookie. I'll be in my coffin later." Pam said lying down next to Massacre who was watching the TV. She pulled Massacre to her and held her close until she fell asleep. Pam stayed up for a little longer and went to bed around dawn.

Sookie was the first to wake up. She checked to make sure Pam was in her coffin and that it was closed and secure before heading into the living room where Massacre was still sleeping.

She crept over to the bed, "Massacre." She said, "Massacre." She reached out and shook her shoulder. Massacre's hand shot out and grabbed Sookie's flinging her across the room.

_Ow._

"Sookie! Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Massacre yelled running over to her side and helping her up.

"You didn't break anything its okay." Sookie said as she was lifted up.

"I should warn you not to touch me to wake me up. Especially when I was sleeping ready to attack."

"Yeah I should have figured that out."

"So you want to go down stairs get some food and then head over to the maids place?"

"Yeah sounds good lets get dressed first though." Massacre nodded and they both went to get dressed.

Before they left Massacre pulled the door shut and locked it as well as setting a few traps for anyone trying to get to Pam's coffin and then triple locked the door including somehow locking the chain.

They ate a light breakfast and headed out. Massacre had gotten a car so they didn't have to worry about pesky taxi drivers and they drove a short way out to a tiny little neighbor hood.

She pulled up to a small blue house and shut the car off, "Stay close to me." She said as they walked up to the door. Massacre knocked twice and the door opened a crack to reveal a little boys face. Sookie noticed that massacre had slightly pointed hands and a long blonde/silver looking tail as well as black ears.

"Mum! The cat girl is here!" the little boy said.

"Let her in!" someone called back. The boy stepped aside and let the two women enter the house. Massacre stood staring at the little boy with a very confused look on her face.

_Be careful around him Sookie, he isn't safe. _

"I heard that." The boy said.

"Mind you manners and keep out of my head little boy."

"I'm not little I'm 240!" he cried.

"To me that is little. I'm over 500 years old." She grinned, "go get you 'mum'." She mimicked him. HE stuck his tongue out at her and went to go get his mom.

"She takes in runaway demon kids and such. Like and orphanage for demons."

"There are a lot of them in here. A few telepaths as well. Keep you blocks up."

"Massacre, never expected to see you here again." A woman said she had long pale blonde hair and pointed black cat ears, her eyes were golden yellow and her tail was flicking around behind her.

"Ana, your still here?" Massacre asked pulling the girl into an embrace.

"Yeah. I stay here and help out with a few of the pests. What are you doing here?"

"Maria was seen going into our room at the hotel during the day. She came back out and when we went in a vampire was missing."

"Oh goodness! Why would Maria do that?" the cat woman asked, "she seemed so sweet."

"But she is easily scared. If the right threats were used she could do anything." Massacre said, "By the way this is my friend Sookie, Sookie this is Anastasia."

"Nice to meet you Sookie." The cat woman smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Ayslin Nice to see you again, what can I do for you?"

"Catharine your look wonderfully delicious." Massacre grinned, "I was wondering if Maria was here?"

"She's up in here room what do you need her for?"

"She was seen entering our room. When we went in one of our vampires was gone, my Dad. Eric Northman."

"Let me go get her, Can you two get the kids outside." Both cat woman nodded and began to herd the kids out the door.

Maria was sat at the kitchen table, she looked harmless, actually she looked human but Sookie could tell she wasn't.

"Catharine, Maria this is Sookie one of my friends. Sookie this is the owner of this house Catharine Mitchell and the maid Maria Stone."

"What do you need from me?" Maria asked cowering in the chair.

"You went into a vampire room in the middle of the day, why?"

"I didn't know I just had to change the sheets. Someone told me to."

"There was a vampire in one of the rooms your scent was everywhere and no vampire. Where did he go?"

"I don't know." She said shakily.

_Sookie, try to read her mind. Just try._

Sookie opened her mind and listened closely.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit! There going to kill him! My poor baby! I should have never agreed and just let them kill me! _

"Who told you!"

_I hate that stupid fucking shifter! Arianna! _

"I told you I don't know what happened to the vampire."

_Got a name._

"Alright fine. That's all I needed to know."

"I'm sorry we have to go. Have a nice day I'll come visit as soon as I can." Massacre said as they walked out the door. Her features began to shift back to human and she soon looked like herself.

They got back to the hotel at around noon and sat down on the bed to watch TV and eat some lunch. Massacre finally caved and grabbed a bottle of synthetic blood to drink.

"So what was the name?"

"Arianna."

"That bitch. Why did Maria do it?"

"She was saying something about her killing someone and that she should have let them kill her."

"She must have gotten to her son." Massacre sighed laying back on the couch and stretching out.

"So can you go more cat then that?"

"Have you ever seen Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"When Hermione got turned into a cat. That's what I look like."

"Woah. But blonde?"

"Yep. My cat side is my dad's hair color. My eyes turn blue like his too."

Massacre curled up on the bed and feel asleep quickly Sookie did the same and they slept for a few hours.

When they woke up it was about 5:30 which meant a half an hour until the sun came up.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You might want one too." Massacre commented wrinkling her nose, "you stink."

She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before coming back out. She unlocked the bedroom door and turned on the light the traps shut off when she entered the room and she walked over to Pam's coffin. She was still in it.

"Go take a shower Sookie." Massacre ordered. As she shut the door to get dressed.

Sookie got up off the couch and headed into the bathroom slowly pulling her clothes off. She was still feeling sore from yesterday. She looked down at the tub it was a huge spa tub. She turned the water on and stepped into wash her hair and then let the hot water cascade down her body. Her muscles started to loosen up and she felt a little better, she sighed and stepped out of the bath tub grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. A pair of jeans, a bra, panties and a tank top were sitting on the toilet seat for her.

_Your going to want those trust me_

She smiled and rolled her eyes pulling the clothes on, "thanks for the clothes." She said as she walked out. Massacre was sitting on Pam's lap drinking out of her neck happily as Pam rubbed her back her head lolled back in content. Neither noticed her come out and sit in a chair near them both were wrapped up in what they were doing.

When Massacre pulled away she looked up at Sookie, "This is probably going to end in war you know that right?" she asked Sookie as she wiped her face clean.

"Yes. Do you want to stay behind or fight?"

"Fight I want Eric back."

"Can you feel him at all?"

"A little a very little."

"If you are going to fight you'll need blood. My blood is Eric's blood but stronger. Dhampire blood boosts vampire and human strength you don't have to take a lot but I'm not ricking you getting hurt."

"Alright, it won't mess with our bond right?"

"It should make it stronger. You will be able to feel him. I have his blood since I am his child. It should be fine."

Sookie nodded, "Alright. I'll drink your blood."

Massacre bit down into her wrist and held it out for Sookie. She brought it to her mouth and sucked gently on it Massacre let out a low moan. Massacre's blood tasted nothing like vampire blood it was sourer but had a hint of sweet to it.

Sookie didn't even register what she was doing she pulled Massacre's wrist closer and sucked harder causing a loud moan to escape from both of them. Pam pouted as she watched the little exchange and then began to get very upset, "Ahem!" Sookie pulled back quickly and fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Sorry." She apologized blushing.

"I didn't mind and Pam will get over it soon." Pam snorted and Massacre shot a glare at her and lifted her wrist up for Pam. She bit into it and slowly drank from her wrist.

"Let's get going this wont be fun." Massacre said standing up. She was wearing very old tattered clothes that would easily rip off which means she wasn't planning on staying human for long.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning lots of violence and flying parts :} you've been warned.**_

_**~~E.S.C.N**_

Pam followed close behind Massacre and Sookie watching everyone pass them and step out of the way as they walked down the halls and down the stairs. The King had obviously heard what had happened and he and a bunch of his guards were waiting outside.

"Felipe, Victor what are you doing here?" Massacre asked.

"We came to help. Can't have my area 5 sheriff in the wrong hands. Pam do you think it wise to bring your Pet along?"

"I do think it wise." Pam said as they continued to walk toward the cars, "you should stay outside until you here the signal."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know when you here it." Pam said as she climbed into the passenger seat. They sped off down the road Sookie cowering in the backseat. Felipe's car was following behind them. As well as his fully armed crew. Massacre pulled up at the blue house and hopped out of her car heading inside without knocking.

"Maria! You're coming with me!" She yelled catching the girl by the arm and dragging her out of the house.

Ana walked in front of her, "What are you doing?"

"Maria is going to lead up to Arianna and my father." Massacre said shoving the cat woman aside.

"Oh I want to come." She said gleefully.

"Fine let's go." Massacre griped as she walked out the door. She tossed Maria into Pam's lap Ana climbed into the backseat.

"Find out where she has him."

"I'm not telling!" Maria screamed.

"I suggest you speak up because your sitting in the lap of a 500 year old vampire who is very pissed of about her sire being abducted by you."

"I can't tell."

"If you tell us you get Dracon back."

"Last I heard they were in an old abandoned warehouse in Seminole which is three and a half hours away."

"Can you look to see if their still at this warehouse?" Maria nodded and closed her eyes

_There were at least 6 people on the ground floor sitting around Eric's limp form which was shackled to the ground with silver chains. His body was writhing in pain and his neck was bleeding. 10 people were up on the top floor and at least 20 or 30 people were standing guard at various points. On the floor in the corner was a red-headed little boy cowering and shaking._

Sookie pulled out of Maria's head, "Drive." Massacre shifted into drive and stepped on the gas petal doing a sharp you turn and speeding of down the road burning rubbed on the ground. Felipe and his gang followed behind just as fast. They probably cut the three and half hours down to an hour and 40 since they ran every red light weaved in and out of big trucks and in between cars. They slowed once they got closer to the warehouse and stopped a few blocks away.

"Alright, Pam, Sookie, Anastasia and I will go in first, Maria wait in the car. Felipe separate your men into groups and they can come in we give the signal." Massacre ordered taking charge.

"What makes you think I'm listening to you?" Felipe asked snidely.

"You don't have to. I'm just suggesting if you don't want to listen to me fine." Massacre said and closed her eyes. Her body shook and the area around her seemed to shimmer and soon standing in front of them was a fanged woman who seemed to get all of the vampire's attentions. She began to walk toward the building Anastasia, Sookie and Pam following.

"You heard her! Victor get them in groups and wait for the signal." Felipe said as he watched them walk into the darkness.

"Pam go around back Anastasia go with her Sookie come with me and you might want this." She said handing the blonde girl a stake. They slowly rounded the corner two guards were standing in front of the doors.

Massacre jumped them and snapped both of their necks; she summoned Sookie to the door and scaled up the wall pulling Sookie up with her. The window was open so Massacre let Sookie climb on her back and jumped down to the ground. Eric's eyes flicked over to them briefly before closing again from pain.

Sookie was horrified, _I felt his pain before why can't I feel it now?_

_He closed off the connection. He obviously didn't want you to feel his pain._

_Oh._

Massacre let Sookie climb off her back and walked across the wall to the back door, she could smell the Were blood outside _Pam no feeding!_

_Sorry. _Came Pam's giggling response.

Massacre rolled her eyes. These guards must be idiots usually anything supernatural could tell when someone was near them. Massacre shook her head and began to move toward the corner where the little boy was Sookie following right behind her. They were right behind the boy when he yelled loudly and the two guards spun around to face the boy. Massacre froze and spun around in front of Sookie, "INTRUDERS!"

_Now Maria! _Massacre thought as she jumped the oncoming attacker. The back and front doors flew open and vampires and Weres were fighting against each other. So far the vampires had the upper hand. The Weres were a pack of lions and a few bears and all began shifting the room was glowing with all the changing.

Sookie had started attacking the Weres who had been torturing Eric. The dhampire blood made her senses stronger and she could read everyone's mind in the room. She was mainly targeting the ones who had hurt Eric and then she went to guard her loved one who was shackled to the ground.

Massacre had snuck over to the little red haired boy while everyone was fighting and untied him, "Your mother is waiting a few blocks away run to her Dracon. Tell her to take Massacres car and run." Then she jumped back into the fighting. She searched all around to find Sookie and Pam. Pam was over by the door ripping one of the Were Bears to shreds and Sookie was standing in the middle of the room protecting Eric surrounded by at least 15 lions and two bears.

Massacre quickly found a corner to hide in and began to shift. First came her long blonde cat tail followed by her blonde cat ears and then her claws. Her fangs began to extend and her presence became very powerful almost scary. She ran over and jumped on one of the lions backs snapping its neck with a crack as she continued to shift she became bigger and bigger her hands turning to paws and her body becoming covered in blonde fur far lighter then the rest of the lions.

She jumped at a bear and ripped it throat out Sookie had killed 3 of the lions and was decapitating a fourth when Massacre jumped in, at first Sookie was about to kill her and she saw the blue eyes and stopped.

_Free Eric and get him the fuck out. _

The lion stood in front of Sookie and started killing the other Weres while Sookie worked to free Eric of the chains. There was a human coming at Sookie who turned around just in time to get splattered in blood as Massacre's giant jaw clamped down on its leg severing the main artery and killing him.

His axe dropped to the ground next to her and she picked it up cutting the silver shackles from the floor and picking Eric up. She carried him through the warehouse and outside where he would be safer. She got him to the end of the street before dropping down and hacking the chains off.

She slowly unwrapped the silver from around his ankles and feet and then picked him up again running toward the cars. A hand reached out and grabbed her foot pulling her to the ground. She turned and saw a ware man half shifting ready to attack her she took the axe and slammed it down on his neck before taking off running.

She got all the way out to the car and set Eric down before biting into her wrist and holding it up to his mouth. At first the blood just dripped into his mouth and slowly he started to suck it down pulling Sookie closer to him.

A huge roar came from the warehouse and flames could be seen rising from the sky as vampire's made there way back to the cars.

They had won.

Felipe and Victor were first to come out followed by a huge part of there guard and Anastasia.

"Where are Pam and Massacre?" Sookie asked.

"WE lost Massacre after she changed and Pam, we think, was staked." Sookie pressed her face into Eric's chest and closed her eyes wishing all this madness away tears slowly falling down her face.

"Hey! That vampire has a lion with her!" Sookie's head shot up and she a bloody tear stained Pam carrying a limp naked body with a blonde tail and ears with black hair towards them.

"Oh my lord!" Sookie gasped running over to Pam who was laying the limp body down on the ground, "what happened to her?"

A bloody tear rolled down Pam's face as she brushed Massacre's hair back from her face. Eric came up behind Sookie and looked down at his daughter, something cold hit Sookie's back, she guessed it was a tear, "she was going after the pack leader someone threw a stake at her and she went down but kept going toward Arianna. She jumped the leader who fought back with great force since she hadn't already been fighting. The stake weakened Massacre. I saw what was happening," Pam stopped as a very pained sound came from her mouth and she pulled massacre to a sitting position in her lap, "and I ran to help. I snapped the neck of the queen but Massacre was already unconscious. She doesn't have much life left in her."

Pam bit down on her wrist and held it over Massacre's mouth, nothing happened she just laid there limp and lifeless, "oh my! What happened to my dear Ayslin." A voice called out as a black haired woman appeared next to Pam and kneeled next to her, "what happened to my daughter Eric!"

The woman wasn't very tall around 5'2 and she had long black hair and emerald green eyes a perfect match to Massacres, "I-I don't know."

"Dalia, what has happened." Three Fae were standing near Massacre's head, Naill, Claudine, and Claude.

"There was a fight. The were lions and a few bears had captured her father and we went to get him back. She was hit with a stake as she was going for the pack master."

"Oh dear, oh dear. The queen will want to be informed now." Naill said, "she will not be pleased about this."

A bright light appeared and all the vampires were standing watching it enticed by the smell of the Fae. A woman with long fiery red hair and fierce blazing blue eyes was walking toward them she looked very old and extremely weak. The Fae bowed to her as she approached, "Dalia, what has happened here?"

"You highness, this is my daughter Ayslin. She has been staked and is on the verge of death. Is there anything you can do for her?"

"This is the many child?"

"Yes."

"The child born a cat and shifter having Fae and Vampire blood. It would be a great honor to help her but there is nothing I can do."

"Your highness, I would give my blood to her if you so wished." Claude spoke up staring down at the girl, "her mother has done great things for me as has she. It would be my honor to give her blood."

"If you wish to Claude you may." The queen said, "This is a child of great power." She whispered to herself.

"You two back away please. I do not wish to be killed." Claude demanded. The vampires begrudgingly back away from Massacre and Claude crouched next to her, "all of you might wish to stop breathing." And they did Claude ran his wrist across Massacre's fangs and the pressed it to her mouth. At first nothing happened and then her body began to glow brighter and brighter until it was as bright as the light the queen had come from.

He pulled his wrist away as Massacre's eyes slowly opened, "someone get the girl some clothing now." Claudine disappeared and reappeared with a dress in her hand, "put this on child."

Massacre sat up slowly and took the dress pulling it down over her head, "child you are of great power and I am glad you are alive. Claude did a very risky thing to bring you back from death and you should be thankful." The queen said as she started moving back to the light, "you are a very blessed being Ayslin, as are you Sookie. Do not try to deny your gifts." And then the light and Fae disappeared except for Claudine and Dalia.

"Mother?" Massacre said flinging her self into her mothers open arms, "I was told you were dead."

"I was sweet child." Her mother said hugging her back, "Claudine was becoming extremely worried about Sookie and so was Naill. So we all came to see what was going on, we certainly weren't expecting this."

"You should go before the vampires start to come out from under the trance."

"That is a grand idea I will see you later my child." The woman kissed Massacre on the head as she left. Claudine had been inspecting Sookie, proven that she was safe and unharmed she left before she became vamp chow.

"Taking me to a hospital would be a good idea." Massacre commented as she fell to the ground, "Claude only brought me back to life." Pam rushed to her side and picked her up, "I'll run her to a hospital and get her air lifted to somewhere in Louisiana." And she took off running.

"Come on Sookie lets get back to the hotel." Eric said offering her his hand. She took it and he flew them off toward the hotel.

"Why did they take you?"

"They wanted information on Felipe."

"Oh."

**_This will be my last chapter for awhile since my break is over i wont have much time to write : { but i will have another one up eventually : }_**

**_Review please?_**

**_~~E.S.C.N_**


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie and Eric returned to the hotel and grabbed all there bags and Pam's coffin before checking out. They dropped the coffin off at the desk and they were going to have it delivered to the hospital. Sookie and Eric then headed to the airport and bored Felipe's private jet and flew back to Bon Temps.

Sookie was so tired Eric had to carry her to her room and by the time she was tucked in Eric had to go sneak into the hidey hole for the night.

When Sookie woke up she was sore and in need of a shower. She grabbed her clothes and padded into her bathroom. She showered off and then got dressed before going into the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass of orange juice and made some toast. It was 4:30 she had slept all day.

"Guess I should go shopping." She sighed and grabbed her keys heading out the door. The store wasn't very crowded so it only took a half an hour to get through and then she headed to the library to get some new books.

Then she decided to go

The sun had just set when she pulled into her driveway. She got out of her car and headed into the house unlocking the door and closing it sliding the lock shut.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips with pointed fangs began nibbling and kissing her neck, "glad your home lover." Eric whispered in her ear, "Pam called Massacre is out of the hospital and they will both be here soon to tell me exactly what the queen meant by many child." He continued to nibble on her neck and pulled her toward the couch and down into his lap.

"So I take it Massacre is okay."

"Yeah she's just perfect." Eric mumbled sucking on her neck.

"That's good." Sookie said wriggling around and lying on her stomach on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "how long until they get here."

"I have no idea." Eric said flipping her over and kissing her softly on the lips and slowly down her jaw line to her neck

"Children in the room!" a voice yelled loudly, "hope we weren't interrupting." Eric glared at the two intruders who had twin grins on there faces.

"Nice to see you again Sookie," Pam said sitting down in a chair and pulling Massacre down with her, "you should really get a better lock on your door and stop glaring at us you told us to come over."

"Yes I did but you could have timed it better." Eric growled sitting back up, "so what was the queen talking about when she said 'many child.'?"

"She was talking about me." Massacre answered.

"I guessed that what did she MEAN."

"That I am a many children."

"Ayslin answer me."

"I am a many child, or a child of many species."

"Like?"

"Oh, well vampire, Fae, cat demon and shifter." Massacre answered.

"Well that explains things."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You always smelled so, odd. Sometimes captivating, other times disgusting and then nothing."

"Thanks Dad. By the way Merry Christmas you guys." She smiled, "and Sookie, I might steal you for a bit."

"Sookie come help me." Pam said suddenly standing up and setting Massacre down in the tree before pulling Sookie away from Eric and out the door.

A few minutes of silence and they heard a car pull away, "there going to Fangtasia. They'll be back soon."

Eric rolled his eyes and lay down on the couch looking over at the clock, 12:00 AM. Christmas, "Merry Christmas my lovely daughter. Thank you for saving me."

"I'll always save you Dad." Massacre smiled moving to sit next to him on the couch.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly, "I love you."

She smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too Daddy." She whispered the next part, "I miss you mom." She was looking up at the sky.

"Presents!" Pam and Sookie exclaimed opening the door, "stop with the sappy stuff and get your hands off of _my _lover!" she giggled.

_**The End **_

_**Please review: }**_

_**~~E.S.C.N**_


End file.
